To be Loved by You
by ALostHeart
Summary: They have been best friends for over a decade, and wanted more for the better part of their friendship. It seems like nothing will ever happen between them, until one night forces them to take a leap of faith. Sometimes things go wrong between them, other times they go perfectly right, but, in either cases, they find themselves in each other's embrace. AU/AH. one-shots series.
1. Leap of Faith

**HI! How are you everyone? So this is going to be a series of one-shots, taking BFFs Klaroline through their lives together when they take the plunge and become a couple. There will lots of different stages, including some in their early friendship stages, some of them just doing things together. It should be fun and fluffy and most importantly smutty! So if you'd please read this first one-shot and tell me what you think of it and how do you like the idea I'll love you forever!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What's wrong with _this _one?" Stefan inquires, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"I don't know" Caroline shrugs "he's just ... blah".

"Blah?" Stefan raises an eyebrow at her as if she has two heads " Tyler Lockwood is blah?"

"Yes!" Caroline objects, rubbing her hands over face furiously "he's just a boy who's trying to be a man. I can't take anything that comes out of his mouth seriously"

"OK" Stefan sighs "So Tyler is out of the picture. How about Jess?"

"No" Caroline huffs "Jess is boring."

"Jess is boring?" Stefan raises his eyebrows at her in disbelief.

"Yes!" Caroline exclaims "He's so boring he makes me want to gauge my eyes out!"

"What about Enzo?" Stefan asks impatiently, gritting his teeth as he tries to control his anger.

"His name is Lorenzo!" Caroline objects "What kind of name is that?!"

"What kind of name is Niklaus Mikaelson?" Stefan snaps back, his fist banging against the bar top, causing the bartender to glare at him.

"What does Klaus have to do with anything?" Caroline spits, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He has everything to do with it!" Stefan hisses "You're just looking for any excuse to shoot down any guy who likes you because you're in love with Klaus!"

"Yes Stefan! I'm in love with my best friend and it sucks! It sucks so much that every minute with him makes my heart ache!" Caroline yells, ignoring the sting of tears in her eyes.

"Then tell him!" Stefan cries, as though the matter is offending him personally.

"I can't!" Caroline huffs "What if he doesn't feel the same Stefan? I will lose my best friend! Everything will come apart, and I don't think I can handle not having him in my life" her voice breaks, causing Stefan's heart to ache between his ribs "Don't you understand, Stefan?" her voice is nothing but a mere whisper, as her mind wanders into another world. A world where she can be with Klaus the way that she truly wants to be, one where she could cuddle with him as they watch a movie together, then kiss him when his expressions are too adorable for his own good. One where she would wake up next to him every day and watch the sun streaming over his beautiful, peaceful face. One where she didn't have to pretend that his endless dates with endless women did not bother her.

"I understand, Caroline" Stefan's tone is soft "but you can't stay stuck in this circle. You have to do something about it."

"Do what?" she pathetically asks.

"If you're not going to tell him, you'll have to move on" his gentle tone suggests as he places a comforting hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles over her tense muscles.

She is silent for a moment before her tone comes in hushed murmurs, sounding more like tunes that she plays to herself rather than talking to an apprehensive Stefan,

"The other day I was reading Wuthering Heights" she begins "You know how sad it is. And I was crying. And you know what Klaus did when he found me a sobbing mess over a book, Stefan? He didn't laugh at me and roll his eyes, he didn't tell me to get over it. He didn't say that it's just a book. He hugged me, Stefan, as I sobbed into his chest. He just held me because he knew how much it mattered to me. And I don't think anyone can ever know me like he does. I don't think anyone would understand me like he does. I can't just move on, Stefan, I can't".

* * *

It is yet another lonely night. Caroline is tucked underneath the sheets, slowly slipping into sleep after a long night of arguments with none other than Stefan Salvatore when her phone rings. She sighs, hoping that whoever it is, is not looking for a chit-chat at 12 A.M. She is too tired to entertain any of her friends. However, when the name "Klaus" flashes across her screen, she all but grins. A call from him is welcomed at any time.

"Hey" She begins, the smile clear in her voice.

"Miss Caroline Forbes?" a voice begins on the other end. Before Caroline can comprehend what is happening, she sits up in the bed, clutching the cell phone harshly until it almost cracks in two.

"Yes, this is she" she shakily says.

"You have been listed as Niklaus Mikaelson's emergency contact." the man says calmly, but his words send her heart racing a million miles a second. It drums in her ear, soaks fear through her veins. Her hands tremble at the mere thought of what these a few words may indicate, small, cold sweat-beads stretching over her forehead as she tries to move her suddenly paralyzed muscles.

"Yes" Caroline unnecessarily confirms. Memories of the day they agreed to this arrangement flash through her mind. He has been in a bar fight and was sent into an ER. By the time she found out what happened, he had a fight with a doctor and three nurses, insisting that he needed to use the phone. Ever since that day they were listed as each other's emergency contact.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Mikaelson was involved in a car accident. You need to come in immediately".

Caroline is out of the bed, and running through the door within ten minutes.

* * *

She has seen it on TV at least a dozen times, the scene where the loved ones wait anxiously for news. She sits in the waiting room, fumbling with her hands, watching Elijah as he stands still in front of her, a composed mask over his face. She has been the first to arrive, frantically asking the nurse at the front desk about any updates concerning the man she so desperately loves. And by the time Elijah Made an appearance, looking so unlike himself with his casual clothing, she was already seated in an uncomfortable plastic chair, praying that someone would be kind enough to give her any kind of information on Klaus's status. Elijah merely shot a "good evening" in her direction, before proceeding to frown at the wall that he is currently leaning against.

She is thankful that he does not seem in the mood to interrogate her over the reasons of her early arrival, something that Rebekah would have most certainly loved to hear all about, taunting her on what kind of relationship the two were involved in. Her good luck this time dictated that Rebekah is in a business trip and will not be around to irritate her already disheveled mind. Her tears are a non-stop stream as they pour from her now-puffed blue eyes. Isn't she out of tears yet?.

"Miss Forbes, I assure you that my brother will be fine" Elijah kindly says, keen to comfort her "He is too stubborn to leave too soon".

She chuckles, hoping with all her heart that Elijah is right.

Her response is interrupted by the nurse advancing in their direction. Her expression in neutral until she stands right in front of them and offers a small smile.

"He's fine and awake" the nurse says.

And the rock that was crushing Caroline's chest is lifted. She exhales ruefully, more tears dripping from her eyes, except that they are now for a completely different reason.

"And he's asking for a Caroline" the nurse continues.

Caroline freezes for a second before nodding enthusiastically "That's me".

She follows the nurse into his room with a vow echoing in her mind. The night will not unfold with them being just friends.

* * *

"Hey" he says weakly when she steps in.

Her tears, that were no longer pouring a moment ago, make a reappearance. She does not know the reason behind them. Whether it is the relief, the panic, or her nerves, she is unsure. But what she is sure of is that her body has a mind of its own, for before she can control it, she is running towards him and throwing herself in his arms.

He groans "Broken ribs, Caroline".

"sorry" she mutters, feeling his arms wrapping around her waist despite the force of her embrace.

"I was so scared" she sobs into his shoulder.

He chuckles lightly "I'm alright, love. You know I would stay alive just to spite you"

She shakes her head, her tears damping the thin material of his hospital gown as he squeezes her closer for a moment "Caroline, sweetheart, there's no need to cry. You know how much I hate seeing you cry" he murmurs the last sentence.

She inhales deeply, pulling back slightly, so that their eyes can meet and her hands still brace themselves on his shoulders. Their faces are too close but neither find it in their hearts to protest. She lingers, looking him over with tender eyes. There is a purple bruise over his head, a small cut on his lower lip, but he is still the handsome man she has fallen in love with. Her hands, having a mind of their own, trail over the bruise that decorates his forehead, trying to soothe his pain in whatever way she can.

"It looks worse than it feels" he reassures her with a whisper.

"I'm in love with you" she blurts. Her eyes widen in shock mirroring his own reaction. She feels herself panicking. The words left her mouth without her permission, and her heart is all but racing as her brain works frantically to rectify the situation.

"I'm in love with you, Klaus" Is what comes out of her mouth when she opens it again "And I was so scared that you would die not knowing how I feel about you. No I wasn't scared, I was terrified. And I just can't hold it back anymore. I love you, Klaus"

It all comes out in a frantic blurb of messy letters mixing together, and a stream of tears that refuse to dry.

"Please say something" she says when he stays silent for too long.

Gradually, his eyes soften and a smile graces his lips "Is there a reason why you are not kissing me right this instant, Caroline?"

It is all she needs to press her lips fervently into his own. And finally, _finally,_ she is relishing in their taste.

* * *

It takes him exactly five weeks to recover from the car accident. His broken ribs heal nicely. The bruises on his face fade. The dislocated shoulder no longer hurts. And, most importantly, he can finally take Caroline out on a real date.

Caroline has been playing nurse to him for the better part of his recovery time, even though he reassures her that he is more than capable of taking care of himself.

"My legs aren't broken, Caroline" he tells her as she bustles around his kitchen, making him a glass of orange juice while he watches her for his place beside the kitchen table, swaying his chair slightly like a bored six-years-old "I can still use them"

"I know" she shrugs "But you don't have to when I'm here"

"Don't get me wrong, sweetheart, I'm enjoying the attention but..." he begins but trails off when she ducks, looking for something in the lower cupboards and offering him a rather nice view of her butt "I'm certainly enjoying the view as well" he mutters to himself with a smirk.

Caroline shoots up to her full-height immediately, turning tomato-red at his comment, something that makes his smirk widen when she turns around with a pointed finger "I'm not going to indulge any nurse-fetish fantasy you have"

Klaus chuckles, shaking his head "Of course not. I'm planning on taking you out on an actual date first"

"Good" she smiles.

And that is exactly how she ends up here, in the posh restaurant, sitting at the bar, getting quite tipsy after she lost count of how many Martinis she had.

"You see" she slurs "we are best friends. But for some reason I'm crapping in my pants here. Do you know why, Jonathon?"

Jonathon, the bartender, shakes his head "No, I don't"

"Because what if I do or say something wrong and I ruin our friendship and our relationship. I mean it was easy to be around him when he was my best friend, but now he's my boyfriend" she rants "I've lost my best friend" she sighs "Can I get one more Martini?"

"No" Jonathon says "but you can go on with your story"

"Okay" she huffs "Anyways, Klaus is like perfect... well, no he's not, he can be an asshole, but he's perfect for me, he's perfect to me. And I don't want to mess it up. I mean, I gave him distance. I only kissed him that one time in the hospital and then backed off because what if he was disoriented and thought that I was Genevieve?"

"Genevieve?" Jonathon asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"His old fuck-buddy" Caroline dismisses "they had so much chemistry together and I don't think I've loathed a woman as much as I loathe her. Klaus seemed to genuinely like her"

"Except that he asked _you _out on a date" Jonathon reasons.

"And he's fifteen minutes late. He probably bailed" she murmurs, looking intently at her empty glass of Martini "Can I get another Martini?"

"No" Jonathon insists.

Caroline is about to object when an accented voice, one that is as sweet as honey and as warm as a summer's day interrupts her.

"Sorry I'm late" he says, snapping her attention to where he stands behind her, looking unfairly handsome in his black suit and white dress shirt.

"You wore a suit for me?" Caroline blurts before she can stop herself.

He frowns "You're drunk".

"No, just a little" hiccup "tipsy. Totally ready for dinner"

She stands up only to stumble right into his arms. His frown deepens at her state, his stomach twisting with anxiety. Could she possibly have changed her mind?

"I'm only fifteen minutes late, Caroline, how did you get this drunk so fast?" he inquires, gently holding her shoulders to keep her steady.

"I was an hour early to our date" she shrugs.

"Why?"

"Because I was nervous. So I thought a few glasses of liquor courage would help. So I came early. And accidently got drunk. Am I talking too fast?" she blurbs.

He sighs, cursing under his breath "Come on, let's go home"

"What? No! We need to have our first date! I can't ruin it!" she exclaims, causing glares from all around the restaurant to be directed at them.

"Well, we can't have a date when you are drunk, Caroline" he snaps, clearly irritated.

"I'm so sorry" she sobs, immediately bursting into tears "this hasn't even started and I'm already ruining it. I'm such a horrible person and you will never love me and I'm just so, so sorry".

"Caroline..." he sighs heavily unknowing of what to say, but needing to comfort her, somehow.

Feeling absolutely pathetic, she hides her face in his chest like she's done many times before, finding his scent as soothing as ever... as scorching as ever.

"You smell really good" she murmurs, her voice muffled by his generous embrace.

"Thank you" he chuckles, his grip tightening around her waist "Come on, I'll take you home"

* * *

By the time they arrive back to her apartment, Caroline is asleep in the passenger seat and using his jacket as a blanket to fight off the cool night air. Not wanting to disturb her, Klaus shuts off the engine and proceeds to carry her back to her apartment.

It amazes him how natural it feels to have her in his arms, how she adorably snuggles into him, how she seems weightless in his embrace, how he wouldn't mind to mount the staircase to her apartment up and down eleven times if it means being able to hold her like this.

And, when at last, he has to lay her down on her bed, an emptiness takes over his heart.

His mind begins to wander in all direction, trying to wrap his mind around the events of the evening. They were supposed to have a nice time. They were supposed to laugh and dance. He was supposed to kiss her goodnight at her doorstep. He was supposed to leave her with a grin on both of their faces. She was supposed to fall asleep thinking of him. He was supposed to fall asleep planning their next date. But here he is, standing over her, watching her peaceful features, antagonizing over the reasons of her sudden freak-out. He does not even want to think of the possibility that she's changed her mind. Such thought would crush his heart.

"Good night, Caroline" he murmurs, swiping a stray curl away from her face.

"Wait" she mutters, grabbing his hand "stay."

Her eyes are barely open, but he is far too willing to comply.

"Okay" he nods.

After ridding himself from his shoes, he climbs into bed with her, making sure to leave some space between their bodies. After all, he is not quite sure where their relationship is going, and if there is a chance of salvaging their friendship, then he wouldn't be the one to ruin it.

"Stop acting like we've never cuddled before" she huffs in her sleep, snuggling into him.

He chuckles, all too willing to wrap his arms around her as she lays her head on his chest and throws her arm across his torso "We've never slept in the same bed before" he says frankly.

"There is a first time for everything." she shrugs "You need to make me coffee tomorrow. I'll be too hung over to do it myself"

"I'll do anything you want, Caroline" he whispers, but she is already fast asleep.

He barely sleeps. His mind burning with thoughts of the beautiful blonde curled against him.

* * *

Her head pounds terribly. Her eyes are bleary and burning. And she is quite certain that she looks at her absolute worst.

"Good morning"

Caroline yelps, unaware of Klaus casually leaning against the doorframe. He casually lifts a cup of coffee to his lips. And all she wants to do is to slap him for looking so damn perfect. His sleep-mussed hair only makes him look more handsome than usual. His dress shirt is opened several buttons down his chest, showing off the necklaces that she loves too much. Of course, that's too great of a distraction for her to notice the wrinkles on his shirt.

"Coffee!" she groans, snapping herself out of her lust-induced thoughts.

"At your service, my lady" he adorably bows, stepping further into the room and handing her a mug.

"You're a gift to humanity" she says after taking her first sip.

"You'll regret that later" he chuckles, sitting down in front of her at the bed, close enough for their knees to almost touch.

For a few moments they only sip the hot beverage, waiting for each other to break the heavy silence. Except that they are both too afraid of what breaking this silence would entail. Will he give up on the ordeal? Will she say that she changed her mind? Neither are ready to know.

"I'm sorry about last night" she breaks the silence in a calm tone "I'm sorry I ruined it"

His eyes snap to her face, finding it bent, staring at her hands that are holding her coffee cup "I just don't understand, Caroline" he admits in a low tone, barely above a whisper "Why would you be so nervous that you would drink your way to half of the bar's liquor stash? It's just me. You know me. I know you. We've known each other for over ten years now, Caroline, what's the matter?"

She continues to fondle with her hands, nervously tapping the mug in them while her eyes stay glued to them "I..." she begins "I just...don't know how to say this"

"Caroline" he says again gently, taking hold of her chin and lifting her eyes to meet his "Talk to me. It's me. Tell me what's the matter"

Tears gather in her eyes despite her best efforts to keep them at bay "It's just that you'll no longer be my best friend. You'll be my boyfriend and I'm not so good when it comes to these relationships, I always screw them up or get too clingy or get too needy or move too fast..."

"Caroline" he tries to cut her off uselessly

"and I just thought that I will make the same mistakes with you and you'll get bored of me, and hate me and just curse the day you..."

"Caroline" he says again

"saw me and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you as a best friend then inevitably lose you as my boyfriend and I just don't..."

"Caroline" he says firmly, cupping her cheek to bring her back to reality "You're not losing me as your best friend" he calmly says once he is sure that he has her attention again.

"I'm not?" she asks in a whisper.

"No. I will not be just be your boyfriend, Caroline" he says with a smile that shows exactly how adorable he finds her "I will be your best friend and your boyfriend."

"You are?" she asks lamely.

"Of course. Just like you'll always be my best friend and my girlfriend. We'll still tell each other everything. We'll still have movie nights and mock each other's taste. You'll still be the first person I call when something happens. You'll still be the person I call when my father gets too unbearable. You'll still be the person I lay all my troubles on. I'll still be the person you can rant to about everything and nothing. I'll still be the person who drives you up the walls when I get overprotective. I'll still be the person who laughs at you when you burn the meal you cooked and sits through a horrible one that you salvaged. We'll still use Stefan as a referee when we get into a fight."

She chuckles, rolling her eyes at him.

"Except now, I get to hold you when we watch a movie as I please. Now, I can kiss you when you good morning and kiss you goodnight. Now, I can hold your hand as we walk down the street. Now, I can kiss your pout away when I comment on how terrible your cooking is. Now... I can make love to you as I please."

She does not know when he discarded his cup of coffee on the nightstand, nor does she know when he's come so close to her, but she does not care. He leans in, capturing her lips in a tender kiss that steals her breath away. His mouth is gentle, yearning, passionate, and she can do nothing but surrender to the warmth that courses through her as their mouths stay glued.

When they finally break apart, they are both breathless. Their eyes are closed and their foreheads touching. Their lips tingling and the taste of the kiss lingering on their mouths.

"So what are we going to do now?" Caroline asks at last.

"Now, I have to get to work" he chuckles, reluctantly pulling away from her.

"It's Saturday" she frowns.

"And by work I mean family brunch" he sighs, standing up and pulling his jacket on.

"Ugh" she groans "good luck."

"I'll definitely need it." he shakes his head.

She stands up, cupping his cheek like he's done a moment ago "Don't let him rile you up, Nik, you're better than him"

She rarely ever uses "Nik" when addressing him, preferring Klaus with all its hard syllables. She once said that it sounds more like him. But when wanting to appeal to his artistic, soft side she always used "Nik", whispering it delicately like it would break on her tongue if she says it any harsher.

"It's hard not to be effected by him. You know how he gets." Klaus miserably confesses.

"I know," she nods "just try. For me."

"OK" he nods.

With a last kiss on her forehead he leaves.

Two minutes later he's barging right in.

"I'm taking you out tonight" he says.

"Uh-OK"

"Be ready at eight. Wear something comfortable. I'll pick you up" he winks before disappearing through the door.

* * *

At eight sharp, a knock resounds on her door. Caroline does not know why she is still nervous. Perhaps it's her nature on first dates, no matter how ridiculous the prospect is when it's Klaus. Or maybe it is the control freak within her, unable to swallow surprises or to sit back and enjoy them. Does he have any idea how long it took her to get ready? She kept rummaging through her closet for something comfortable but that would make her look smoking hot. By the time she chose the red, simple sundress and flats she is wearing, she was one step short from tearing her hair out.

But of all the possibilities that went through her mind, she is not prepared for what Klaus has in mind.

She opens the door to see him clad in a white Henley and dark jeans. Holding a box of pizza in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

"I thought beer would not be appropriate for a first date" he says with a smirk.

"Umm what's going on?" she asks, stepping aside for him so that he can enter.

"What going on, Caroline, is that we will be having pizza, drinking wine and watching a very bad movie of your choice" he explains, grinning at her.

"We are?" she frowns at him.

"Yes" he shrugs "We always have movie night on Saturday, why break tradition now?"

Caroline is speechless as she watches him pouring the wine into two glasses, he maneuvers his way through her kitchen like it's his own, knowing exactly where she keeps everything.

She still hasn't snapped out of her reverie when he hands her the glass of wine.

"Caroline?" he questions.

"Yes?" she shakes her head.

"what is it?" he asks, stepping closer to her as he tucks a loose strand behind her ear, his touch lingering a bit too much.

"Nothing. I just expected something different" she shrugs.

He smiles softly at her "I kept thinking of all the ways I could make this unforgettable for you, all the cheesy lines and moves I can pick from your favorite romantic comedies, all the ways you would be swept off your feet. I found a million but wanted to do none. Instead, I wanted to do something that was us. Something that we both loved doing together. I wouldn't lie if I said that my favorite day of the week is Saturday, because I get to sit with you on this couch and watch a movie that one of us would love and the other would hate. This tradition that you've set for us is what brought us here. I will use all my other ways later. There will come a time when I shower you with gifts, when I show you all the drawings I have of you, when I take you dancing in a romantic restaurant, when I take you away for a weekend to a secluded cabin, but now, tonight, I'd love nothing more than to sit with you on this couch, eating pizza, watching a chick flick, and holding you in my arms for as long as you would allow me."

By the end of his speech, Caroline has tears in her eyes and a bright smile across her face "Has anyone ever told you how smooth you are, Niklaus Mikaelson?"

"Yes, on several occasions" he winks.

She rolls her eyes with a light shake of her head.

* * *

Half way through the movie, they end-up wrapped up in each other's arms. Caroline is half laying on him and he is all too willing to hold her closer to him as he watches the screen displaying a red-head trying to control her insufferable urge to shop all time, all day. Or pretending that he is. His eyes are staring blankly at the screen, intent only on the feeling of Caroline's body pressed against his. Until he gives up and watches her watching the movie instead.

For a few minutes, he just watches her expressions, her small smiles, the content look in her eyes, and all he can think of is how he wants to spend every day of his life suffering through a chick flick if it means having her half draped over him.

She turns towards him abruptly, having sensed his gaze on her.

"What?" she asks with a small smile.

"Nothing" he shakes his head lightly with a smile of his own "You're just so beautiful"

She scoffs, rolling her eyes as she turns back towards the screen, intent on dismissing his comment that causes her to blush yet again.

He cups her face, turning her head back towards him "I mean it" he whispers.

Her smile gradually fades at the shift of his features. He's lost all flirtatious manner, replaced by a yearning look racing over her features until it settles on her mouth. Her own gaze drops to his mouth, wanting nothing more than to feel it against hers again.

"Kiss me" she breaths.

A second later, his mouth is crushing hers. It's unlike the kiss they shared in her bedroom earlier in the morning. This one is demanding, exhilarating. He is no longer holding back, allowing his tongue to trace her bottom lip, demanding entrance. She complies, as eager as he to have him closer. Her hand fists in his shirt, wanting more than what he is offering. His hand is in her hair, keeping her close.

They kiss for longer than either of them cares to count, clinging to each other like their lives depends on it. And when they finally emerge for breath, lust is lacing their eyes.

"Caroline" Klaus shakily breathes, looking into her eyes as they burn into his.

"Take me to bed, Klaus" she whispers.

He doesn't need to be told twice. Somehow, he manages to rise to his feet with her in his arms. He practically jogs to the bedroom as she giggles in his arms. Tossing her onto the bed, he climbs over her, bringing their clothed bodies flush against each other. His mouth demands hers again, bruising her perfect lips with his rough kisses. Her response is immediate to his every move, her tongue collides with his, her hips bucking against his when he grinds his hardness against her core, and her hands bury in his hair, tousling the combed curls.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this" he growls when they break apart "Whenever I was with another woman Caroline, I wished that she was you".

"Klaus" she breathes, bringing his lips back to hers.

He kisses her briefly before trailing small kisses over her jaw, sliding down to the smooth column of her neck. He lingers there, his teeth nipping at her flesh only to soothe it with his tongue.

"I've always imagined how passionate and warm you'd be when I make love to you, Caroline" he says between kisses "but you'd be fierce and controlling when you let go of all your reservations"

She shivers, moaning when he gives a languid lick to her throat.

"Have you ever imagined how I would be with you, Caroline?" he asks huskily against her skin.

"Yes, I've imagined it a million time" she breathes, turning a shade redder. She does not know how he manages to bring out this part of her, the one that is willing to experience all the pleasure he has to offer her.

"Is that so?" he pauses his ministrations, facing her again as his hands trace along her thighs. His tone is strained, the arousal in his eyes turning into carnal need at her words "What am I like in your fantasies Caroline?"

"You're controlling, animalistic," she begins seductively, her hands trailing down his back to slide under the hem of his shirt "powerful, intent on pleasuring me, passionate, cocky, and most importantly you look at me the way you are looking at me now".

"And how am I looking at you, Caroline?" he smirks, his grip on her thighs turning into a bruising one.

"Like I'm the only one who can satiate your hunger".

His lips come crashing down on hers again. This time it's messy, their tongues and teeth collide, their mouths slam against each other. Their clothing is an unwanted barrier, and she tugs his shirt off of him, only willing to let go of his lips so she can slip it off. Her hands urgently run across his skin, running her nimble fingers along his chest, down to his stomach and back up, enjoying the ripple of his muscles underneath her touch. His hands trail along her sides, stopping only to slip the straps of her dress down her arms. He follows the trail of his fingers, parting with her lips only to trail his mouth over every sliver of skin that reveals itself to him. He kisses her shoulders, delighted to find that her bra is a strapless, black one. Her skin is smooth wherever he touches her, her taste intensifying his need for her. He kisses the tops of her breasts, trails down to her stomach, down to her hip bone, along her thighs, her calves, before slipping the dress off completely.

His return journey is as excruciating as the small kisses he leaves along her shivering skin. His lips burning her skin wherever they fall. And her lips are tingling with anticipation when he finally returns to them. They kiss deeply, enjoying the languid caresses of each other's hands on their half-naked bodies. Her back arcs, bringing her chest flush against his. Wanting to feel the bare, soft breasts against him without the unwanted barrier of her thin bra, he reaches behind her and expertly unclasps her bra, freeing her breasts from their prison when he tosses the garment to the side. It lands besides her discarded dress. His hands painfully stay on her waist refusing to touch her aching breasts. Until he breaks apart from their kiss, tracing a line from her mouth to her left breast where he pauses.

"Klaus" she whines, shooting him a glare.

He looks up at her with a devious smirk. She sees, before she feels, his tongue darting out to taste her nipple. She watches him circling the bud expertly, lavishing it with much needed attention before the pink flesh disappears into his mouth. She throws her head back, the feeling of him sucking on her doubled with the sight of his mouth on her making her clit throb and causing heat to gush from between her legs.

"Yes" she moans burying her hand in his hair. He doubles his efforts at her reaction, tugging at the little peak before kissing his way to her right breast.

By the time he is satisfied with her breasts and kissing down her stomach, she is sure that she is wetter more than she has ever been, desperate for any kind of release. He rids her of her lacy thong, chuckling deviously at how wet it is. He wastes no time running a hand between her folds.

"Fuck, you're so wet, Caroline" he groans.

"Touch me, Klaus" she pleads, too desperate for friction to care that she's begging.

Without a warning, he thrusts two fingers into her. She cries out, her hips bucking against his. He hovers over her, his free hand braced beside her head as his fingers work her into ecstasy, and watches her expression, burning every moan, every sigh and every flutter of her eyes into his mind. His thumb finds her bundle of nerves, flicking it expertly, evoking another scream from her mouth before her arms wrap around his neck and brings him down for a kiss. She kisses him fiercely, her moans and sighs muffled against his mouth, until her breaths become too shallow, her pleasure becomes too intense for her to focus on anything else and she gasps away from the kiss. He watches as she topples over the edge, her head thrown back, her eyes shut tight, her body quaking uncontrollably and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

He doesn't stop his ministrations until her orgasm subsides. She lets out a whimper when he withdraws his fingers, her eyes widening when he sucks his fingers into his mouth, cleaning her juices off of the,

"Hmm" he moans "You taste absolutely delicious, sweetheart".

To hide her blush, she rises to kiss him roughly, her hands going to his belt, hurriedly unbuckling it. She impatiently rips the belt from the pants' loops, working on unbuttoning his jeans and undoing the zipper.

"Someone is impatient" he teases with a smirk that hasn't left his lips since they stepped into the bedroom.

"I've waited long enough" she breathlessly replies, succeeding at her task.

She grabs hold of his jeans and waist band of his boxers, pulling them down together to free his manhood. He helps her, kicking them both off the rest of the way.

"Oh" she mouths, her eyes widening as she shamelessly stares at his long, thick erection.

Noticing where her attention has diverted to, his smirk turns into a wolfish grin and slowly he lowers his tip to graze against her swollen clit, earning him a low moan.

"Shut up" she mutters once noting his cocky grin.

She pulls him in for another kiss, his mouth molds with hers beautifully and soon, they find back their rhythm. His hands caress every inch of skin they could reach, setting her nerves on fire, causing her insides to clench with desire.

"I need you, Caroline" he whispers between their fervent kisses.

"I want you, Niklaus" she tells him.

They break apart, their eyes lock while his hand intertwines with hers. He slides his slender fingers between her nimble ones, and pin their hands on the pillow, besides her head. Without breaking eyes contact, she turns her head and places a gentle kiss to his forearm. He leans in to capture her lips in a gentle, languid kiss, contradicting with his earlier touch, as he slowly lowers himself into her. They both moan at the feeling of being joined together as one, and neither of them is in a hurry to move things along, taking a minute to adjust.

"You feel so good, Caroline" he whispers in her ear.

Her name is a symphony falling from his lips in this particular moment. His tongue stroking the syllables, imitating the movement of his hand on her thigh, of his fingers running circles over the palm of her hand.

She responds by wrapping her legs around his hips, bringing him deeper into him. And he is so painfully close. His breath fans over her face, every inch of his bare skin pressing against her own, his nose touches her, and all she wants is to freeze this moment, live in it forever.

He begins a slow pace, as determined as her to drag this on. She feels so good surrounding him, a warm embrace he's been looking for longer than he cares to count. Her body fits perfectly with his.

They move together, chasing their pleasure and relishing in each other's sighs. Soon they are lost in each other's sweet embrace. The whole world fades, and nothing matters anymore but them, their kisses, their movements, their moans.

And when she shatters beneath him, he is right there with her. Their bodies shake with euphoria they have never known before, their mouths chanting each other's name in a prayer. And when into each other they collapse, nothing is left but a feeling of satisfaction, and an overwhelming burn in their chests.

* * *

Klaus wakes up to find his beautiful Caroline snuggled into him. Her head is resting on his shoulder, buried in the crook of his neck, her leg entangled with his, and her arm thrown over his torso, holding his body affectionately closer to him.

He cannot help the grin that plasters itself across his face when she stirs. It only widens when she hums contently, and brings herself even closer to him so that her glorious breast is pressed against his side.

"Good morning" she murmurs, planting a kiss on his shoulder and propping her chin on his chest to look into his eyes. He runs the back of his hand over her cheek, unable to stop touching her.

"I'm in love with you, too" he says simply.

The smile she gives him is brighter than the sun.

"Good. Because I'm planning to wake up like this for the rest of eternity"

* * *

**YAY or NAY? Tell me what you think, guys, anything is helpful :D**

**Thanks for reading,**

**love you**


	2. Interferences

**Helloooo everyone! So this is the second one-shot of this series, obviously. I just wanted to thank you guys SO much for all the support this story's gotten so far. Your reviews have been AMAZING. I loved every single one of them. And all the follows and favorites? Just WOW, I'm blow away. I did NOT see all this enthusiasm coming but I thank you from the bottom of my heart. **

**Before we get on with this chapter, I just wanted to dedicate this to Yana (queenofklaroline) my super special unicorn, and to Sara (klaroliineforevermine) because I want to and I can :P. Also, did you all see the beautiful cover that Nicole (nfinneman)** **made for this story? I KNOW, I'M BLOWN AWAY BY ITS PERFECTION TOO!**

**OK I'm gonna shut up now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Klaus cannot tear his eyes away from the blonde goddess bouncing atop him. She fuels their pleasure with the enticing moves of her hips, and he fights to keep his eyes opened, despite wanting to succumb to the pleasure, to take in every inch and every feature of her. He focuses on the way her blonde locks wildly bounce with her movements, the way her eyes travel over his form beneath her over and over again as her hands draw languid patterns across his sizzling skin, setting his nerves alight with her nimble fingers. He notices the way her breasts deliciously jiggle with every thrust of her hips as they meet his enthusiastically, offering him a sight that was enough to drive him insane.

Without thinking of it any further, his hands move to cup the perky mounds, messaging them with tender touches in a stream of moans from Caroline's part, encouraging his attention. It doesn't take her much longer to topple over the edge, screaming his name and evoking his own pleasure. He shakes under her, whispering her name softly before collapsing on the bed while she collapses onto is chest.

The room is silent, only their heavy breathing fills the void.

"That was phenomenal" He pants, his arms wrapping around her, running soothing fingers up and down her spine and evoking delicious shivers from her "_You _are phenomenal"

She chuckles, pulling away from his chest only to plant a kiss on his awaiting lips, sighing contently, losing herself in the moment, in his arms.

"Beware, Klaus, I might end up believing you and you'll find yourself stuck with me every morning" she winks through her beaming smile.

"Now, I don't see where's the problem with that" he grins, flipping them over in one quick motion.

Caroline's squeal of surprise is interrupted when his lips come crashing down on hers, demanding, urgent, all hints of playful flirtation gone. She shivers at the promise of this kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, she pulls him down, flush against her. Klaus groans, not used to having her so close even after a week of their hands practically never stopping their constant exploration of each other.

They are so engrossed by each other, by the sweet caresses and the heated kisses that the voice of a man behind Caroline's bedroom door goes completely unnoticed. It is not until the door is thrown opened that they break apart, their eyes going wide, mirroring Stefan's reaction who stands frozen by the bedroom door. For what seems like an eternity none of the trio move, settling for breathing heavily and going into a panicked stance instead of saying anything. Until Stefan throws his hands in the air,

"WHAT THE FUCK?" He yells.

* * *

It is not Caroline's nature to stay radio silent for days at a time, let alone for an entire week. In fact, ever since Klaus's car accident, Stefan has seen so little of his blonde friend. At first, he thought it to be normal, what's with her lavishing attention over "the love of her life" and wanting to make sure "her one and only" is as comfortable as possible. Her words not his. But enough was enough. Klaus is much better now, in fact, he's now completely healed and back to wreaking havoc through everyone's lives. OK, Stefan might be exaggerating but the guy has been _really _irritating Stefan for the past two or three months. Or year. Or ten. The thing is, Stefan cannot fathom how can Klaus possibly _not _know that Caroline is totally head over heels in love with him. Caroline is not difficult to read. Not at all. She's more like an opened book. And if Klaus has been paying half the attention that Caroline claims he has been paying her then he would have known.

Honestly, Stefan loves the guy (Not in that way, mind out of the gutter), but he can be a real self-centered dick. And more than anything, Stefan fears that he has been hording Caroline because he likes the attention. Or worse, he knows how much she loves him and he's using that to his advantage. Or worst, Caroline has told him how she feels and he's rejected her and now she's avoiding everyone. According to both Elena and Bonnie they have barely spoken to her in the past week.

Something is not right. And Stefan Salvatore, being his usual overprotective self is about to find out what exactly is going on. So he goes to Starbucks, picks up a Mocha for her and a Latté for himself. And heads to her apartment at ten A.M on a Saturday morning. He doesn't bother to knock, using the spare key she has given him instead. But when he gets into the apartment, it's empty. He sighs, cursing under his breath about how now she will be grumpy because he will have to wake her up.

"Caroline" he starts, swinging her bedroom door opened "Wake up, slee-"

Whatever he is about to say is cut short by the sight that greets him. Caroline is in her bed alright but she's not alone. Instead a very naked Klaus is practically laying on top of a very naked Caroline. His first thought is that he is thankful for the sheet that is covering the trickier parts of Klaus's body that he has absolutely no interest seeing. (It's true, OK? They were drunk that one time they kissed and Caroline asked them to do it). The couple look rather comical as they stare back at him. And he is sure that he looks as comical as they when all three are stunned into absolute silence. He doesn't blink, or breathe for the matter, staring with his jaw locked at the naked couple instead. Not just any couple. His childhood best friend. And his college best friend. The two he introduced. In the same bed. Naked. Kissing. Touching. And doing that thing that he does _not _want to think about it. Together. Now. Minutes ago. While he was on the other side of the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" he yells.

* * *

They sit like guilty teenagers on the sofa, facing Stefan who sits on the table, his arms folded across his chest, looking every bit the reprimanding parent he feels like. Caroline fondles with her fingers, not wanting to think of the fact that her childhood best friend just caught her and Klaus fucking like bunnies. She knows he's beyond hurt now that they kept that fact from him, sneaking around behind his back like some horny teenagers. But the fact is, they have not told anyone about their little tryst for the simple fact that they did not want any interferences or interrogations in their very fresh and new relationship. No one knew of her confession to Klaus back at the hospital (Well, except for Elijah who walked in on her kissing the hell out of his brother. He said none of it to anyone, though, simply excusing himself and proceeding to leave them alone), no one knew of their first date, no one knew of their blossoming relationship. They wanted to test the waters first, diving in on their own before being bombarded by their nosy friends. And boy their friends are quite the curios kittens, nothing ever is simple with them.

Noting her fidgeting, Klaus places a comforting hand on her fidgeting ones. She looks up at him offering a small smile, which he answers fondly. And they both earn a glare from Stefan.

"Don't touch each other" he says through gritted teeth.

"Oh come on, mate" Klaus rolls his eyes "You're neither her father, nor a principle who caught his students making out. No need for dramatics"

"You don't get to talk" Stefan snaps "I'm gonna need at least a month to wipe that image off of my mind".

Klaus smirks smugly at Stefan's horrified expression.

"Hey" Caroline smacks his shoulder "don't gloat"

He raises both hands in surrender, looking back at her innocently. It is her turn to roll her eyes at him before turning back to Stefan.

"Seriously, though, Stefan, you've been pushing me to get my feelings out for as long as I can remember. I figured you'd be happy about this" Caroline states, throwing her hands in the air "And when I gave you that spare key, it wasn't an invitation for you to use it whenever you want. It's for _emergencies_"

Klaus snorts sarcastically at that, earning a glare from both Stefan and Caroline.

"The same goes to you mister!" Caroline snaps, causing him to lose his smile immediately.

"Awww how cute" Stefan scoffs "The mighty Klaus turns into a kicked puppy around Caroline. I have to say I like this development."

"Say another word and you'll lose your teeth" Klaus hisses.

"Would you two stop acting like children?!" Caroline huffs, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, love" Klaus immediately apologizes.

Stefan opens his mouth to comment but snaps it shut again to avoid Caroline's wrath. The comment on how Klaus doesn't want to be deprived of sex begging to come out but he swallows it down, ignoring the urge.

"Look, Caroline," Stefan begins "This isn't about me being upset, this is about the fact that my two best friends hid the fact that they are ...doing the horizontal tango"

Caroline sighs but it is Klaus who speaks up with a hint of irritation in his voice "This is not about sex, Stefan, we're in love"

Stefan's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline "You are?". His question, however, isn't directed to Caroline.

"Yes. Is that so hard to believe?" Klaus retorts.

"Well, by your own admission, you're not much for relationships and think love is a weakness. Excuse me if I'm a bit skeptical" Stefan crosses his arms over his chest.

"OK" Caroline interjects, stopping the glaring competition that would surely turn into something more aggressive should it go on any longer "Stefan we didn't tell you for the simple fact that if you find out then Elena and Bonnie will and then Rebekah will and well, we just wanted to keep it for ourselves for a while. Test the waters. See where it's going" she babbled, waving a hand through the air "And it's not like we were going to keep it from you for much longer. We probably would've told you soon and..."

"Caroline" Stefan cuts her off "You're babbling"

"Sorry" she winces, smiling when Klaus takes her hand again and runs soothing circles over her palm.

"For how long has this been going on?" Stefan asks.

"About a week" Klaus shrugs.

"Actually.." Caroline stutters "I sort of told him that I loved him that night at the hospital after the car accident" she blurts out quickly, cringing at the tightening of Stefan's jaw and the hurt that flashes through his grey-green eyes.

"And you didn't tell me?" Stefan's tone comes out robotic.

"I didn't know what exactly I should tell you because, well, everything was still uncertain" Caroline tries to explain, panicking when it only served to further aggravate Stefan.

"There's no need to make a big out of this, mate" Klaus says frankly, squeezing Caroline's hand in his "It's quite simple, we did not want any interferences when it's new and fresh and we are uncertain of how it will go."

Stefan nods before shooting up abruptly to his feet "Well, I'm just glad that you finally spoke up".

Caroline offers him a small smile that quickly disappears when he turns around and heads for the door.

"Oh and Klaus" he says from the doorway "Meet me tonight at eight. I'll text you where".

Klaus nods as Stefan leaves, shutting the door a bit too harshly behind him.

"Well, whoever said you don't have an overprotective brother" Klaus chuckles.

"He hates me" Caroline whispers, looking down at her hands.

"Of course he doesn't, love" he reassures her gently. Pulling her into his side, she goes willingly, snuggling closer to him with a sigh "No one can ever hate you".

"He's upset with me" she insists, pouting.

"He'll get over it" Klaus shakes his head, planting a sweet kiss on her forehead.

Caroline sighs heavily, pulling herself closer to him. She wants to ask him about what Stefan has said. Why he is so willing to jump into a relationship with her. If he truly feels that loving her makes him weak. Yet, knowing that such questions would break the contented bubble of silence between them, she pushes them all to the very back of her mind and focuses on the way he runs his hand up and down her arm soothingly.

"You know he's going to tell Rebekah now, don't you?" Caroline teases, causing Klaus to grunt, irritated, under his breath.

As if on cue, his phone begins to ring. He shoots Caroline a wary glance and reaches for the incessant device that has Rebekah's name flashing across its screen.

"Rebekah" Klaus greets in mock cheerfulness.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, NIK, I THOUGHT THAT YOU WEREN'T GOING TO GO DOWN THAT ROAD WITH CAROLINE BECAUSE IT WILL RUIN YOUR FRIENDSHIP AND HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME FIRST! I HAVE TO FIND OUT FROM BLOODY STEFAN-"

Caroline giggles when he holds the phone as far away from his ear as possible

"I'm going to kill Stefan bloody Salvatore" he groans.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson takes what he wants. Over the course of his thirty years, he's been known to be reckless, impulsive, selfish and absolutely over-bearing. Also on the course of his thirty years, only one person was ever known to accommodate to his every mood and has the ability to steer his anger, and frustration, in the right direction. That person is Caroline Forbes, the most important woman -No, the most important _person _in his life. There is not a single thing in the world that he wouldn't be willing to sacrifice in the blink on an eye for her happiness -including his life.

He remembers a conversation they had once about that particular subject,

_"It's so selfish" Caroline protests. _

_"Taking a bullet for a loved one is selfish?" he raises his eyebrows at her. _

_"Yes!" she insists "Don't get me wrong, I would do it in a heartbeat for you, but that would be because I'd rather die than have to live through the pain of losing you" _

_He thinks about her words for a moment, attempting not to think too much of how shockingly sincere and how utterly passionate they are. No, he will not let his mind wander to that forbidden area, nothing ever comes out of it that is related to happiness. He wishes, oh how he wishes, that she feels an ounce of the overwhelming burn in his chest, a burn that lingers in his chest and implodes with her smile. It tears him apart and puts him back together in the most exquisite flavor of torture. Oh what he would do to hold her the way he wishes. To sheath her with his arms, to burn her with his kisses. _

_He shakes his head lightly, as though that would clear his head from its hazardous musings _

_"You mean that you would hate me if I died for you?" he inquires, amusement lacing his tone. _

_"No! I would just live in guilt for the rest of my life. And that moment would be stuck on repeat in my head" she admits "So, really, you wouldn't be doing me a favor" _

_He chuckles "That's because you're a ridiculously good person with the urge to fix everything, Caroline" _

_"No ,it's because I'm fiercely protective of the people I love" her tone is stubborn. _

_"People you love?" he teases, his eyebrows shooting up in an attempt to hide the quiver of his lower lip, and the air that is caught in his throat. _

As a friend, Klaus, do not fool yourself.

_"Shut up" she rolls her eyes, a lovely blush covering her pale cheeks as her lips stretch in a persistent smile. _

_"Well, Caroline" he starts, hiding his sincerity behind a playful tone. One he knows will not save him from her piercing eyes "I would still, very selfishly, take a bullet for you. Both literally and figuratively. Because I don't think I can live in a world where you don't exist" _

_Her eyes widen in surprise for the briefest of moments, only for her expression to fall into a wide grin a moment later. He is unaware of how close they have been sitting next to each other until their proximity begins to radiate heat. And for the longest minute, all he wants to do is to lean in and capture her lips with his, taste the essence that it all Caroline Forbes for the first time in the three years he has known her. But before he can break from his internal debate and bridge the distance between their lips, the spell is broken by a grumpy Stefan, complaining about his interview being "More of an interrogation at the CIA" ._

_Klaus hardly pays attention to his Friend's rambling, his eyes only focusing on Caroline's cheerful face. _

_Indeed, he doesn't want to live a second without her in his life. And for this reason, he is willing to let the ache in his chest eat him inside out. _

So he is upset, to say the least, by Stefan's accusations. The Wannabe Big Brother, thinks that he can talk to him as if he has the moral high ground. With such condescension and disdain, he talks. And, for a moment, Klaus wonders if Stefan knows him at all. He wonders, if his so-called best friend has any faith in him or has paid any mind to his actions. It is only to avoid Caroline's wrath he stops himself from smashing his fist into the rigid face of the Salvatore boy. The same Salvatore who has not protected Caroline from the abuse and manipulation of his own brother, thinks that he has any right, or say, in her well-being.

"Oh get on with it, Stefan" Klaus huffs, flames all but blowing from his nostrils "You think that I'll take my pleasure from Caroline then throw her away, since I'm, evidently, the scum of the earth. There's no need to skirt around the subject or hide behind your pompous smile"

"Well, pardon me for having suspicions when it comes to your intentions" Stefan narrows his eyes "I've seen how you've treated your past lady-friends"

"Yes, Caroline is no different, clearly" Klaus mocks, gulping down his scotch in one drag and motioning for the bartender for another. He is not nearly drunk enough to have this conversation.

"Why should I believe that she is any different, Klaus?" Stefan exasperates, knocking back his own glass of bourbon.

"Because, my _dear _friend Stefan, I'm bloody in love with her!" Klaus bellows, slamming down the glass against the wood so harshly it almost cracks in half.

"From what, I know, _mate, _you're very whimsical" Stefan retorts, his tone sharp and his jaw clenched "How can I be sure that this isn't just a phase or that you're not in love with the idea of her being in love with you since you so desperately want a warm embrace"

This time, Klaus does not hold back. His fist connects with Stefan's jaw, sending the green-eyed man tumbling from his barstool. Klaus rises, throws a few dollars on the bar and storms out under Stefan's shocked stare.

He is nearly halfway down the street when Stefan catches up to him.

"Klaus, wait" Stefan calls out, guilt lacing his tone.

He turns around, practically fuming as he comes face to face with his friend "You know, Stefan, for someone who claims to be my friend, you are truly acting like the opposite tonight"

Stefan sighs, shaking his head with a muttered curse under his breath "I didn't mean for it to sound this harsh, Nik, but Caroline is like my little sister. It's my job to protect her"

"Well, rest assured, Stefan, You do not need to protect her from me" Klaus hisses, his hands fisting at his sides.

"Look, Kl-"

"I love, Caroline!" Klaus yells almost desperately "I've loved her for as long as I can remember! She's the most important person in my life, do you think that I would throw all of this away for a tumble in the sheets? Do you really think that this is all that I'm interested in? Do you really think that low of me?"

Stefan shuts his eyes, exhaling sharply, the weight of his actions crashing down onto his shoulders.

Klaus, too, sighs "Caroline means the world to me. She's the only person that I found companionship in. You have my word that this isn't a whim. This isn't me trying to seek love, as you so eloquently put it. I'm in love with Caroline. And the last thing I want to do is hurt her. Before _you _try to protect her from me, _I'm _going to protect her from myself."

With that, Klaus storms away, leaving a remorseful Stefan behind him.

* * *

"No, Bonnie" Caroline argues, smiling brightly at Klaus when he walks into the living room "It's not like that at all" she patiently says to her friend who is frantically objecting her relationship with Klaus on the other end of the phone.

The smile, however, falls from Caroline's face when Klaus drops into the couch next to her. Heaving a sigh and running his hands over his face in frustration. She frowns, instinctively moving closer to him and placing a comforting hand on his thigh.

"Bonnie, you have no right to judge him. You don't even know him" Caroline, suddenly growing irritated, blurts. She listens for a moment to Bonnie before cutting her off "No, you don't know him like I do. Look I need to go now. I'll talk to you later"

Hanging up, she huffs loudly and throws her cell-phone on the coffee table.

"Rough night?" he snorts.

"The worst" She rolls her eyes, shifting closer to him. Immediately, his arm wraps around her shoulders, tucking her to his side "I don't know why anyone thinks they have any say in what I do or don't do with my life".

"I can't say that I blame them. I don't exactly give the best impressions. They're trying to protect you from the devil" he sneers.

Her brow wrinkles in apprehension. She pulls back to look at his distressed face "Did you get into a fight with Stefan?"

"More or less" he shrugs.

She raises her eyebrows at him expectantly causing him to groan. He knows this look. No one ever gets away from it.

"Let's just say that your 'big brother' gave me a piece of his mind".

"Oh" is all that she mouths "Well, your little sister gave me a piece of hers".

"Rebekah?"

"Yeah" Caroline chuckles "Something along the lines of if I broke your heart she'll break every bone in my body. Then she asked me if I wanted to go shopping with her and Kat tomorrow"

Klaus laughs, shaking his head "You have obviously gotten yourself into quite the family, love"

"What can I say? I'm in love with a lunatic" she grins, shutting up his reply with a chaste kiss.

For a few moments they sit in silence, content with holding each other, until Caroline turns to him with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I know how to get both Rebekah and Stefan off our backs" she beams "We hook them up. They get too busy with each other to butt into our business"

Klaus grunts in annoyance "Not such a great idea, Caroline"

"Come on, think about it! They have been dancing around each other for ages, we just need to give them that extra push".

She pouts when he shoots her a glare which immediately makes him soften. Damn that woman and the things she can do to him.

"As you wish, love, but I'm not taking part in whatever your plan is" he relents.

Caroline nods frantically, practically jumping in her seat "You don't have to do anything, just stay out of the way, and don't discourage Rebekah or Stefan"

"I like it when you're bossy" he smirks, winking at her.

Her witty reply is cut short by his passionate lips crashing down on hers, hungrily ravaging her mouth. She molds into him, all thoughts running out of the window when their mouths begin the dance that they perfected far too easily.

Just when things begin to get heated between them, Klaus pulls back. His eyes twinkling evilly.

"Actually, that might not be the worst idea. Maybe then I can give Stefan a piece of my mind"

Caroline chuckles, rolling her eyes at him lovingly as she pulls his head down to hers again, putting his mouth to good use.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Yes, no, meh? I couldn't help but add that Klefan scene because the fangirl in me misses them :'(. Anyways, tell me what you think guys through the little box below or hit my askbox on tumblr (lostheart95) I LOVE hearing from all of you :D**


	3. Double Date

**Hello everyone! So it's me again. I come with a new chapter. First, I would like to thank each and every one of you who reviewed/followed/favorited/read this story. Seriously, the support on this has been wonderful. Second, I would like to dedicate this to Lorena (fangirlcurse on tumblr) because I teased her about it a lot. And Lia (klaraholic) because I can. And Yana ((queenofklaroline) because this is the kind of fluff she will like. I just know it. **

**Also, guys, I have an important question in the author's note below, and I want to see what you guys think. So take a moment to read that question and answer it please? Thank you!**

**Warning: This is super fluffy with a side of smut. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Klaus asks irritably as he slides his arm into the sleeve of his white dress-shirt.

"What do you mean?" Caroline frowns from her place on the bed, typing away at her laptop.

"This 'interview'... Maybe it's not the best idea" he sighs, his long, slender fingers shakily buttoning-up his shirt.

At his unnerved tone, Caroline's eyes snap to his face, her frown deepening at the look of unease coloring his features.

"What are you talking about?" she gently inquires, pushing her computer off of her lap and walking towards him "You've been waiting for this since the first time you showcased your work".

"But what if I'm not ready for this? what if my work is not good enough yet and he turns me down?" he breathes.

Her eyes soften at his nervousness. She places soothing hands on his shoulders, absentmindedly rubbing comforting circles in an attempt to relax his stiff posture, a gesture that he encourages when he places his hands on her waist, seeking her touch. Ever so rarely has she seen Klaus this agitated. He would normally go out of his way to show everyone how inadequate they are compared to his magnificent talent. And while she whole-heartedly agrees that he is the best artist she has ever known, rolling her eyes at him every once in a while never hurt. However, today, that's not the case. He's been fidgeting and stressing over everything since the morning. His laid-back attitude seemed to shatter as the appointment drew closer. And Caroline, being her usual perceptive self when it comes to Klaus, did not point out the oddness of his manner, opting to wait for him to open up to her when he is ready.

"Nik, why would you say that?" she whispers "You're an amazing artist. You're so good that the owner of Chicago's biggest, most well-known gallery came to _you _and asked _you_ if you were interested in showcasing your paintings in _his _gallery. Why are you so nervous about this?"

He inhales deeply, briefly closing his eyes before answering her "It's just that... Since the last time he saw my work, it has changed. It's more lighthearted and filled with ... love" hesitantly, almost shyly which is rather uncharacteristic of him, he speaks, avoiding her eyes and staring down at the floor instead.

Caroline grins, greatly entertained by who appears to be a kicked puppy rather than her Klaus "You mean the same kind of work that you won't allow me to see?"

He chuckles, looking back up at her radiant blue eyes "It's supposed to be a surprise for you. I am hoping you get to see them all at once in the grand opening"

"Which is what will happen. People don't like your paintings because they're dark, Nik, they like them because you can deliver emotions through them. That's what makes them so special" she assures him, her hands resting on the sides of his neck.

He smiles at her widely, looking every bit the love-sick fool that he feels like as he leans in to peck her lips.

"But that's not gonna happen if you keep him waiting in your studio".

Pulling away from him, she reaches for the tie that he's left haphazardly strewn over the bed and goes about fixing it around his neck. He watches her amusedly as she concentrates her attention on getting the perfect knot, intrigued by the ghost of a smile on her lips. She looks as though she is sharing a secret with herself.

"How did I manage to put that smile on your face?" Klaus asks, his tone teasing.

She giggles, ducking her head slightly as she contemplates whether or not she should tell him "OK, I'm going to tell you a little story and you have to promise not to laugh at me" she says, her eyes darting to his tie to avoid his smirk in a vain attempt to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks.

"I can't promise that, love" his gin widens.

She rolls her eyes before speaking softly, the smile evident in her tone "Ever since I was a little girl, I always saw that one scene in romantic movies where the guy is fumbling with his tie and the woman he loves just swoops in and fixes it. I've always dreamed of that scene. I don't know what I found so special about it. Maybe it was the intimacy in the gesture or something. And when I told my dad about my little fantasy, he let me do his tie every day until I perfected it." she pauses, fixing the collar of his shirt, and smoothing the fabric over his shoulders where her hands rest "I haven't exactly gotten around to doing that before. You just made one of my silly fantasies come true".

When she looks up at him, she expects to see him holding back laughter at her confession. Yet, when her blue eyes meet his, there's nothing but absolute enchantment in his blue orbs. They swarm with love and adoration, making her breath hitch and her heart beats to accelerate.

He draws her closer by her waist, intent on keeping her pressed against him for as long as she would allow him.

"How do you do that, Caroline?" he whispers.

"Do what?"

"Make me love you even more just when I think I cannot possibly fall into you any deeper".

Caroline has no time to reply, or to recover from her shock at the sincerity of his words, for his lips come crashing down on hers, painfully desperate but exceptionally gentle. Her heart soars at the way he kisses her, as though trying to convey every single emotion that he cannot muster up the courage to utter into one kiss. Her knees go weak, her head starts to spin, and her mind is filled with him, surrounding her, touching her, kissing her.

It is not until, regretfully, they have to breathe that he pulls away. And it is then that they remember the important appointment he has.

He starts to reluctantly pull away when her hold on him tightens "I have to say that seeing you in a suit is incredibly sexy" her seductive tone is barely above a whisper.

He groans in a mixture of pleasure and irritation "If only I can make another fantasy of yours become a reality right this instant. But if I don't leave right this instant, I will be late"

"I guess it'll have to wait until tonight then." she pouts, releasing a dramatic sigh.

She pulls away to retrieve his jacket and help him into it "I have to say it will be a very long wait."

"It will be longer for me" he murmurs, for the first time truly cursing his meeting, especially when she begins walking around the room, collecting his discarded sweat-pants with an extra sway to her hips. He knows that she is doing that only to torment him. Caroline would never bend over to retrieve his clothing. She would scold him about how messy he can be and force him to rearrange his closet so that things look more attainable. And although he would never admit it to her, he does enjoy having everything within reach rather than needing to look for it in a pile of mess. Of course her attempt to keep his closet tidy is useless, since it just goes back to its messy glory two days later.

Shaking his head to snap out of his musings he heads for the door, hoping that the sudden attack of sexual images would subside on his way to the meeting.

"Oh, Klaus" Caroline calls after him, running to the hallway "We're having dinner with Rebekah and Stefan tonight to celebrate your success"

"But..." he starts only for her to cut him off.

"Because that serious dude will fall in love with your paintings and beg you to have them showcased at his gallery. And because my matchmaking plan isn't quite done yet. And most importantly, because you and Stefan haven't talked in three weeks and it's getting ridiculous."

He sighs, submitting to his fate. When Caroline puts her mind into something there is no running away from it "As you wish sweetheart"

"Great!" she beams. Closing the distance between them she gives him one last chaste kiss before seeing him off with a "good luck"

* * *

"Oh for the love of all that's holy would you, please, stop pacing!" Rebekah scowls, glaring at who she is sure would be her sister-in-law sooner or later.

"I can't! He's running late and it's driving me crazy!" Caroline huffs, running her hands down her face.

Rebekah, rolling her eyes, returns to painting her nails red "Would you please calm down? You look worse than eight-months-pregnant Katherine" she nonchalantly points out. Exceedingly, she is losing interest in the whole conversation.

"I just can't help it" Caroline slumps into the couch next to Rebekah causing the cushions to bounce and, consequently, for Rebekah to lose her impeccable aim.

"Very graceful, Caroline" Rebekah mocks.

Childishly, Caroline sticks her tongue out at Rebekah who answers her with a scoff.

They sit in silence for a moment, with Rebekah fixing the damage that's been done to her nails and Caroline chewing away at her own.

"What if it didn't go well?" Caroline blurts.

"It went well" Rebekah answers with fake calmness.

"But what if it didn't? What if he gets depressed and goes to a bar and gets drunk? What if he leaves the bar drunk and gets into a car accident and breaks his spine? Or worse, what if he meets a hot red-head and they have a drunken one-night stand? Oh my God he's cheating on me!"

"Caroline Forbes, if you do not calm the fuck down right this instant I will tie you to a chair and tape your mouth until my annoying brother makes a bloody appearance" exasperates Rebekah, her tone rising with each word she utters "He's probably charmed the brains off of that bloody fool who wants to view his bloody paintings. And now they're chatting together like the best of friends because that's what my brother does. He charms people. You, of all people, should know that. Now will you stay quiet or will I have to follow through with my threat?"

Caroline's eyes widen at the sneer across Rebekah's face. She gulps down, nodding her head at Klaus's temperamental sister. It is in moments like these that she is reminded that they're siblings. And she realizes why they bicker all the time.

"I'll be good" Caroline nervously says.

"Good".

Several moments of silence later, the door bursts open. At the sudden noise, Caroline jumps, until her eyes catch Klaus with the largest grin plastered across his face. She rises from the couch to pounce at him amidst a stream of squeals and smiles. He catches her easily, his own laughter echoing through the hallway of his apartment, the one that Caroline's been staying in for far too long that she's almost forgotten what her apartment looks like.

"When will he be showcasing your work?" Caroline asks once she pulls away from him slightly.

"Within two weeks." Klaus announces excitedly, his bright smile mirroring hers "He fell in love with the paintings, Caroline, he said he likes them even more than my old ones"

"See? I told you" she grins, fighting the urge to start doing her very embarrassing happy dance.

"I know" he laughs, sounding more like an over-excited teenager rather than himself.

For a few moments, they stare at each, Rebekah and the whole world vanishing into nothing around them. Then his lips meet hers in a heated kiss. They kiss with no restraints, forgetting all reservations and indulging the momentary bliss as their tongues dwell together. A bliss that, soon, gets interrupted by a snarling Rebekah,

"For heaven's sake when have you turned this sappy, Nik?" Rebekah wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"It's so good to see you, sister" Klaus scoffs.

"You, too, brother" she gives him her best fake smile "If you two insist on this overly explicit display of affection, I will be heading home to a bottle of wine and a box of pizza"

Klaus is about to nod his approval with a side of snide remark when Caroline interrupts him hurriedly "Oh no! Stefan is going to be here any minute and we'll go out to celebrate!"

Klaus grunts his annoyance "Is that really necessary, love? I'd love nothing more than to just stay here and spend the night with you"

"Yes" Caroline states firmly, shooting him a warning glare and a pointed finger "It's very necessary. This is your day! We have to celebrate your achievement"

Klaus shakes his head lightly. However can she manage to make him agree to anything she wants? "Alright, sweetheart".

"Great! I'll go get ready" Caroline grins.

"I need to change, too" Klaus speaks.

"No! You're staying in that suit" Caroline protests with a playful smile as she skips back to his bedroom where she has invaded half of his closet.

When Klaus looks back at his sister who is casually lounging across the couch, he rolls his eyes at the amused expression stretched across her face.

"You sound so whipped, Nik" she snorts.

He is saved from having to answer by the door opening and Stefan Salvatore strolling in.

"Wow, Nik really should lock his door-" his laughter is cut-short by the sight of said Nik glaring at him with his arms folded across his chest.

"Hi" Stefan greets sheepishly.

"Stefan" Klaus nods coldly before proceeding to sit in the armchair, his stare fixated still on the other man.

"So..." Stefan begins, taking small steps towards the couch where Rebekah is residing. She watches the two of them with the barely leashed urge to slap them across their faces then bang their heads together and be done with their absurd fight.

"How did the meeting go?" he finally adds once he is safely seated next to Rebekah.

"Terrific" comes Klaus's brief retort.

"Oh that's great" replies Stefan awkwardly "When is the big opening?"

"In two weeks" Klaus answers dryly still.

"Ugh would you two stop it!" Rebekah snaps, shocking both men with her outburst "You're both being absolutely silly! Look at you acting like children! What is the matter with you? Can't you just apologize and be done with this fight like two mature adults?"

"But he is the one who should apologize" Klaus objects "He insulted me and acted like I was some sort of a predator who wanted to prey on Caroline. It's like he doesn't know me at all!"

"I'm not going to apologize for the fact that I was looking out for my friend!" Stefan yells, shooting up from his seat "I was protecting Caroline and if you care about her half as much as you say you do, you'd be the first one to appreciate it"

Klaus, too, rises to his full height "There you go again, pretending like I never cared for Caroline, like I do not love her more than anything in this world, myself included." he shouts back, before his voice drops to a calm taunts as he adds "I just want to understand why you are so insistent on undermining me or my feelings. Could it possibly be that you are in love with her and feel guilty about it so that's the story you tell yourself when you go to sleep at night? That I'm no good for her, that I do not love her, that I just want to use her?"

"What?" Stefan exclaims in disbelief "What the hell is wrong with you? Caroline is like my sister, she's always been like a sister to me. That's why I look out for her, especially from assholes like you and because she decides to fall for _the_ asshole of all people"

Klaus is so close to punching Stefan again, but Rebekah interjects. The blonde stands up, too, placing herself between the two men. Without giving it another thought she smacks both of their heads.

"Ouch" Stefan mouths, annoyed "what was that for?"

"For sounding like an idiot. Because you both sound like idiots" she scolds "You" she points a finger at a stunned Stefan "have no business meddling in Caroline's choices and thinking that you can just go around interrogating her boyfriends. And I know, I know, it's some kind of a twisted Testosterone show men have going on, but he's your friend. He's one of your best friends, and you're being an absolute ars to him because of some unfounded assumptions about what you presume to be something you're well-informed of. Stop being judgmental and be supportive. He _loves _her and if you fail to see this, you need to get your vision checked."

"And you" she turns to Klaus who only moments ago had a smug smirk on his face "stop acting like you wouldn't do the exact same thing if the roles were reversed if not more! You just made the whole situation worse by acting like your stubborn, temperamental, twelve-years old self. It's a stupid fight that involves two extremely stupid men that I do not know why Caroline and I bother to associate ourselves with!".

"That's true" Caroline says firmly from the doorway of Klaus's bedroom, drawing everyone's attention to her. She saunters into the living room, Klaus's eyes hungrily following her frame clad in a skin-tight, short, red dress "And if you two don't make up and start acting like decent human beings right now, Rebekah and I are leaving to have a wonderful girls' night out while you two will be forced to stay here in awkward silence until you get over yourselves" she demands, folding her arms across her chest.

Stefan rubs his eyes agitatedly while Klaus mutters something about the women in his life pushing him around.

"So?" Caroline orders with a raised eye brow.

"I'm sorry that I was an ass to you, Nik. I should've, at least, given you the benefit of the doubt before accusing you of all those horrible things" Stefan begins guiltily.

"You have to understand, Stefan, that I'm very much aware of the fact that I do not deserve Caroline, but I'll do my utmost best to always make her happy." Klaus says quietly.

Caroline ignores the tug in her chest at Klaus's words. She wants to tell him that he's wrong, that she doesn't care about what anyone thinks or claim to know about him, that he is everything to her, but holds back, wanting Stefan and Klaus to get this nonsense over with.

"I understand" Stefan nods.

"And I'm sorry for reacting like... how did you put it Rebekah?" he turns to his sister with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Like your stubborn, temperamental, twelve-years old self." Rebekah says with a roll of her eyes that is accompanied by a slight smile.

"Right, like my stubborn, temperamental, twelve-years old self".

Stefan chuckles "I kind of deserved it"

"You kind of did" Klaus agree with a smirk.

"OK now we can go eat!" Caroline cheerfully says.

"Yes, please, I'm bloody starving" Rebekah says, following Caroline to the door with the men behind them.

Once the blondes step foot outside the apartment, they hear Klaus and Stefan laughing over something that one of them has said while continuing to chat enthusiastically as if nothing never has happened to begin with.

"Men are so stupid" Caroline rolls her eyes.

"And yet we love them" Rebekah says disbelievingly.

* * *

The foursome heads to one of Klaus's favorite restaurants, Caroline still trying hard to convince everyone that this is merely a celebration of Klaus's success rather than her trying to push Stefan and Rebekah into each other's arms. Klaus groans when she pulls him back to walk next to her as they stroll into the restaurant which pushes Rebekah and Stefan together.

"Don't you think you're being too obvious about this, love?" Klaus murmurs.

"It's about time they took a hint" she shrugs.

He smirks at her "Have I ever told how much I love it when you go into planning mode".

She giggles "And have I ever told you that I love it when you try to get me all hot and bothered in public?".

"What are you two kittens whispering about?" Rebekah asks over her shoulder with an incredulous look.

"Nothing" Caroline innocently answers, pulling back slightly from Klaus. How do they manage to always end up glued together is beyond her. It's like their bodies have minds of their own and they cannot control them when they seek out each other.

Stefan shoots them a skeptical glance before following the waitress to their table, Klaus and Caroline right behind them.

"You look absolutely mouth watering, my love" Klaus whispers in her ear, his hand pressing at the small of her back "I can hardly wait until we're back home so that I can peel this distracting dress off of your glorious body and ravish you until you cannot use your legs anymore"

Her eyes widen at his coarse words.

_We are in public, _she glares.

_I do not care, _he smirks.

Her attempt, however, to hide the effect of his sexy voice painting images in her mind that made her want to slam him against the nearest surface and have her way with him, fails when his thumb draws a circle on her lower back that makes her shiver. Damn him for knowing exactly how to set her body aflame. When they finally arrive at their table with him pulling her chair out for her, Caroline is certain that she cannot hold out until the end of the evening. And since Klaus still has that half-crooked, smug smirk on his face, she is all too willing to give him a taste of his own medicine. Who knows? It might end up fun for both of them.

_Two can play this game Klaus-smug-Mikaelon. _

The conversation easily flows between the four friends, alternating between normal chit-chat to the latest development of Klaus's achievement. All the while, though, the dimpled British man barely contributes to the conversation. Instead he sits in a rather rigid posture and continues to shoot annoyed glares at Caroline who answers them with innocent, inquiring glances. Under the table, her hand continues to draw circles along his thigh, wandering from his knee then all the way up, only to repeat the motion. She lets her fingers graze his crotch lightly causing him to grit his teeth, all the while without so much as flinching.

Her movements stop for a moment at a particular question. Stefan asks Klaus about the date of the opening.

"Twenty second of March" comes Klaus's forced reply.

"Oh" Caroline frowns, her movements halting.

"Oh?" the three ask in unison.

"It's just that I am planning a wedding on the twenty second" she admits, worrying her lower lip with her teeth.

"You can't make it?" Klaus asks, tone implying just how disappointed he is with the turn of events.

Caroline shakes her head lightly, giving him a small smile "I'll make it, just have to tell Emily to handle the actual ceremony. I'll have everything set-up and ready, my presence won't be needed anyways"

"Good" Klaus gives her a relieved smile.

A few seconds later, she goes back to the slow torture she's been bestowing on him. Only this time he decides to retaliate. His own hand rest along her thigh, making her jump slightly at the unexpected contact. But unlike her, he doesn't play fair. His hand sneaks beneath her dress and all the way up to slide under her panties and cup her heat. He smiles deviously at how wet he finds her. His fingers move along her slit, rubbing light circles over her clit. Caroline's caressing motions along Klaus's thigh halt to be replaced by her clawing at his skin. She tries her best to keep her face neutral when he puts a little more pressure on her clit, but one look at Rebekah's confused expression across the table, is enough to tell her that she is failing miserably.

At that, she wrenches her hand that has been clawing at his thigh ever since he's begun to touch her and uses it to halt his movements. One look at her warning stare and he understands, withdrawing his hand. As soon as she has her dress back down her thighs she shoots up from her place with a murmured "Excuse me", bolting in the direction of the restrooms.

The remaining three sit in awkward silence for a few moments, Klaus looking agitated, Rebekah and Stefan seeming skeptical. That is before he, too, shoots up from the seat and runs off after Caroline without so much as an apology.

He doesn't even bother to check if anyone is paying attention to him as he heads straight into the ladies' restroom where he hardly closes the door before he's being slammed against it and attacked by his lovely Caroline. She kisses him furiously, earning a gasp f surprise that allows her to push her tongue into his mouth. Taking hold of his jacket collar, she pulls him flush against her, feeling the bulge in his pants pressing against her stomach delightfully. He can do nothing but reciprocate her enthusiasm with one of his own, kissing her back with all the ferocity she would allow him and encircling her waist with his arms to trap her body to his. Only when they both need to breathe does she pull away from his mouth to trace kisses along his jaw stopping by his ear to whisper seductively,

"It's not nice to tease"

"Says the woman who's been tormenting me since she put on that ridiculously tight dress" he retorts, the sarcasm in his tone waning when she begins nipping at his neck, turning his sentence into a groan.

She smirks against his skin, undoing his tie and the first a few buttons of his shirt to get her fill of his skin. He growls when she bites at his pulse point, leaving a mark there before soothing it with her tongue.

"You have teased me far too much, Caroline" he hisses, grasping her head, he pulls her lips back to his roughly, and it is her this time, who has to submit to his kisses as they swallow her whole. One of his hands tangle in her hair, fisting the blonde curls while the other stays firmly at her hips, pulling her body against his. Wrapping both arms around his neck, she grinds their hips together, causing him to bite her lower lip lightly in response. She lets out a breathy moan that becomes his undoing. His hands glide to her hips, lifting her by her ass off of the ground. She obliges, her legs circling his waist until he's backed them up to the marble counter where he places her. He wastes no time hiking her dress up her legs until her black thong is revealed to him. He slides that down her legs, wanting to feel her heat desperately.

Caroline makes a noise of protest when he thrusts two fingers into her without warning.

"No time" she pants, her hands working on his belt "I need you inside me right now"

Succeeding with her task, she pushes his pants and boxers down his thighs, freeing his erection. He grasps her ass, squeezing lightly as he drags her to the edge, thrusting into her in one quick motion.

* * *

"You do know that they're doing it in the bathroom right now, don't you?" Stefan comments casually as he continues to look over his menu.

"Of course I do" Rebekah snorts "They didn't even wait for the champagne."

"Rude" Stefan chuckles.

"They were copping a feel of each other under the table. Idiots thought they were being subtle" she grimaces.

"Even more rude" Stefan sighs.

A few minutes of silence pass between them as they both idly look through the menu.

"What do you say we ditch them?" Stefan proposes casually, putting down the menu that he's memorized by now.

"I say that's a terrific idea" Rebekah grins.

* * *

On the other side of the restaurant, Klaus is pounding furiously into Caroline with a stream of musical moans encouraging his movements. He buries his face in her neck, kissing and licking his way to her collarbone. His tongue dips between her breasts making her shiver in his hold. She pulls his face back to hers to kiss him as she feels her release on the horizon. And from the ragged breaths dancing across her lips, the sloppiness of his kiss and the sweat beads forming on his forehead, she knows that he is close, too.

One of his hands travels from her hip to press his thumb against her swollen clit. She cries out in response, her nails digging into his back through the fabric of his suit jacket. Sinking himself into her one more time sends her flying over that delicious edge, shaking and moaning in his embrace. She doesn't even register his erratic pounding or the trembling of his body as he becomes undone with hot white bliss and buries his head in the crook of her neck.

They do not move from their inappropriate position, trying to catch their breaths instead.

"Did I fulfill another fantasy of yours, love?" Klaus teases with a smirk.

Caroline giggles, a light blush creeping up her already flushed cheeks "Sort of".

"Really?" his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline "You've always wanted to have steamy, inappropriate sex in the restroom of a fancy restaurant?"

She shrugs with a sly smile "Yes. But that fantasy only included you with me"

He growls, his cock twitching at the thought.

Whatever retort he has is interrupted when the door opens. They both freeze at the sight of an old lady stepping into the restroom. She, too, freezes for a fraction of a moment. But only a fraction of a moment.

"Lucky lad" she begins casually, slowly walking to one of the stalls "My husband could never convince me to do it with him in a public place. But then again my husband wasn't as good-looking as you. You're a lucky girl, dear. And I would say use protection but it would be outrageous to deprive the world of kids who would be as handsome as the product of you two" she reaches the first stall only to stop briefly "Don't mind me, kids, I'll just be here answering nature's call".

She disappears behind the door, leaving the flabbergasted couple looking in the direction of where she stood seconds ago, too shocked to move.

"What she said about protection..." Klaus breaks the silence.

"I'm still on the pill" Caroline rolls her eyes. _Of course_, that would be the only part to stand out for him.

* * *

**So there you have it! What do you guys think? **

**_IMPORTANT:_ On a scale from one to hell yeah, is it a good idea to bring Klaus's biological father into the picture? I have a decent storyline for that, and if the majority finds it a good idea, I'll go for it. I think it would be fun and cute to see this. But what do you guys think? Tell me in that little box below or hit my askbox on tumblr (lostheart95) You know that I love hearing from you ;)**

**Love you! **

**Until next time!**


End file.
